Where are you now?
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: What is it like when the one you love is missing?
1. Chapter One

            The idea for this story came to me as I was listening to this song.  Tell me what you think.  Good, bad I'll take it all ^_^.

Mac was sitting out on her front porch.  She'd just received a call from the Admiral.  Harm was MIA.  A little over a week ago he'd been chosen to fly some special mission in the Middle East.  She wasn't allowed to know what it entailed.  Classified.  Of course Harm had told her not to worry.

            "Don't worry Mac.  I'll be back before you even miss me," he said flashing her his trademark grin.

            But now she was sitting alone in the dark night thinking about where he could be.  Their five children were spending the week with their grandparents and had no idea what was going on.  She knew that she had to call them, but she was dreading it.  What would she tell her mother-in-law?  She lost her husband and had almost lost her son numerous times.

            The soft music coming from the radio brought tears to her eyes.

Pride can stand  
A thousand Trials  
The Strong will never fall  
But watching Stars without You  
My Soul cried  
Grieving heart is full of Pain  
Love, Love, The Aching

She could remember the countless nights they would sit out on the porch watching the stars.  Most of the time she would fall asleep and Harm would very gently pick her up and carry her to bed.

            They'd spent nights sitting out on the porch waiting for one of their children to get home from a date.  Mac laughed as she recalled some of things Harm had told her one particular night.

            "Where is she?" Harm said checking his watch for the millionth time.

            "Harm calm down she's only five minutes late."

            "Yea well if he doesn't have her home in the next five he's a dead man."

            Mac chuckled.  Her husband was very protective when it came to his eldest daughter.

            They'd sat out on that porch until one thirty in the morning.

            When she'd finally gotten home she'd had a cast on her arm.

            Her date had walked up to Harm slowly wary of his reaction.

            "I'm sorry sir.  We were ice-skating when Annabelle fell.  Someone landed on top of her and she broke her arm.  We waited over three hours in the emergency room.  I was going to call you but they took her in and they wouldn't let me see her and I couldn't remember your number."

            Harm was about to say something when Annabelle stepped in.

            "Daddy please be nice.  It wasn't Mike's fault."

            After hearing his daughter's plea his anger receded.

Mike was brave and had called Annabelle the next day to see how she was doing.  Three years later they were still together and attending the same college.  

Harm later admitted he didn't think Mike was a bad guy.  In fact if anyone had to date his daughter he wouldn't have picked anyone better.

Tears continued to stream down Mac's face as she reminisced.

Touch Me Deep  
Pure and True  
Gift to Me Forever

Mac remembered the first time she told Harm she was pregnant.  It had been a beautiful evening.  Harm had suggested that they sit outside.  They had sat on the porch swing Mac's head resting on harm's shoulder.

"Can you just imagine Mac?  One day we'll be sitting out on this porch watching our kids play in the yard," Harm said smiling.

"Maybe sooner that you think," Mac had said.

It took a moment before Harm realized what she had just said.

"Does this mean…"

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yup."

Harm had been so happy he'd picked Mac up and spun her around the porch screaming with delight.

Not all memories from this porch were happy ones.

Mac remembered the day they'd found out Grandma Sarah had died.

Harm and Mac had just held each other as they cried.

My Soul cried  
Grieving heart is full of Pain  
Love, Love, The Aching 

'Cos I  
I'm Kissing You, Love  
I'm Kissing You

            So many memories were made here.  Mac hoped they weren't the last ones.  She didn't know what she would do if she lost Harm.  How would the kids react?

            Mac had found out earlier that morning that she was pregnant with their sixth child.  Harm had once told her that he wanted as many children as the lord was willing to bless them with.  

            "Harm how many children do you want?" Mac had asked him one evening while they were watching the stars.

            "Mac I want as many as the lord is willing to bless us with.  Whether that's one or a hundred.  I'll love them all."                        

She'd been so excited.  Harm had called her every night while he was away.  She couldn't wait for his call.  When the phone had rung and she'd picked it up, all excited to tell him the good news.  Then she'd heard the Admiral's voice on the line.

"Sarah," he'd said.  The only time the Admiral had ever called her Sarah was when he had to tell her something he didn't want to.  Something she didn't want to hear.

            As soon as he'd said her name she knew it wasn't good news.  She got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

            'Please God.  Please let it not be Harm,' she'd silently prayed.

Touch Me Deep  
Pure and True  
Gift to Me Forever 'Cos I  
I'm Kissing You, Love  
I'm Kissing You 

He'd told her that they'd lost contact with Harm at 1800 hours.  His last radio communication had been a distress call.  He'd been under attack.  Obviously whatever he'd been doing they hadn't anticipated any attacks so there hadn't been any backup in the area.  This was supposed to have been a clear and easy mission.  Get in and get out; do what you have to.  Not a high danger risk.  Or so they had thought.

How could she go on if he was gone?  How could she go on?

Pride can stand  
A thousand Trials  
The Strong will never fall  
But watching Stars without You  
My Soul cried  
Grieving heart is full of Pain  
Love, Love, The Aching 

Touch Me Deep  
Pure and True  
Gift to Me Forever

Where are You now?  
Where are You now?  
'Cos I'm Kissing You  
I'm Kissing You 

Where are You now?

Mac sobbed. 'Harm.  Where are you now?'

A/N: the song is "Kissing You," by Des'ree.


	2. Chapter Two

          Hey guys here's chapter two.  Special thanks to Alex for finding my grammar mistakes.  Let me know what you think… Should I continue?

Harm sat with his head in his hands.  He was tired but he couldn't sleep.  His RIO skates had just fallen asleep.  He'd checked her over as soon as he'd found her.  She was unconscious and her chute had been wrapped around her.  When she finally gained consciousness he determined that she was ok expect for a broken right arm.

          He still couldn't understand what happened.  It was supposed to be a simple mission; get in and get out.  Halfway through their flight Skates had told him she had traffic on the radar.  They soon determined that the traffic wasn't friendly.  Harm had radioed base but it was too late.  There were too many of them.  As they were going down Harm told Skates their only option was to eject.  Now they were in the middle of the desert.  It was nighttime so they'd decided to rest.  It was better they got lost in the daylight then at night.  Harm was freezing.  He'd given Skates anything he could to keep her warm.  Now all he could do was sit and think.  Think about his Sarah.

Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold

          He hoped she was ok.  She'd been feeling sick right before he'd left. He knew that whenever she was going through a difficult time she would put on her tough marine exterior.  That had fooled everyone but him.  He knew that underneath it all she was really just a scared little girl.  Scared that everyone would leave her.  Abandon her like her mother had.  OR they way her all but had.  Maybe it would have been better if he'd had.  All her father had done was beat on her and ruin her emotionally.  Child? Oh my God his children.  They were with their grandparents for the week.  He'd asked his mother if she was sure she could handle them.

          "Harmon.  I raised you.  If I could do that then I'm sure I can handle my five grandchildren for a week."

          He thought about Annabelle, his oldest daughter.  Ever since she was born she was daddy's little girl.  He couldn't deny her anything.  He remembered when Harmon had come up to him one night.

          "Dad.  You never say no to her.  It's not fair."  Annabelle had just smiled at her brother.  Even though she was sixteen he still thought of her as his little three-year-old princess.

            He loved his children so much.  He always new he wanted a large family.  When he was a child he'd whished he'd had a little brother or sister.  His whole life he'd been searching for the one who would be the perfect mother to their children.  He found her.  He never imagined that they would have five beautiful children.  Harmon, Robert, Annabelle, Haley and Landon.  And if God decided to bless them with any more he surely wouldn't complain.

          He knew that he could count on his two eldest sons to take care of everyone.  When his grandmother had died they had taken over.  While he and Mac had been grieving they had taken care of their younger siblings.  No matter what happened they'd make sure everyone including Mac was ok.  

            Mac.  How was she doing? How would she handle this?  After 18 years of marriage he still loved her more and more each day.  There wasn't a second of the day that went by when he wasn't thinking about her.

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

            He just hoped they made it out of here alive.  Mac wouldn't even know the particulars of the assignment as it was classified.  He didn't want to have to put any of his children through what he went through.  Although they were older it won't make it any easier.  Make it hurt any less.  He also didn't need to cause his mother any more pain.  He'd scared to death numerous times.  He didn't need to add another one to the list.  And he certainly didn't want Mac to have to go through this.  Too many people had left her.  

Harm remembered one night right after they had gotten married.  Mac was sitting out on their porch swing crying.  Harm came out to see what was wrong.  She'd told him that she was afraid that this wouldn't last.  Everyone she'd ever cared about had left her or had made her feel like she wasn't deserving of what she had.

He didn't want her to have to feel that again.  He just wished he were with her.  He wished he could hold her in his arms and tell her it was going to be ok.

Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

            Here's chapter 3.  In the last chapter I forgot to note the song I used.  It was  "Not a day goes by" by Lonestar.

            Thanks to Alex for beta reading'.  Reviews are always welcome ^_^

The kids had been playing a board game with Trish when the phone rang.

            "I'll get it," Frank said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hello."

            "Frank?" Mac said not trusting her own voice.

            "Mac? What's wrong?"  He could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

            "Harm," was the only thing she could say before she was wracked with tears.

            "Sarah what happened?"

            "He's gone MIA," Mac said between sobs.

            Frank's face fell.  He was worried about Mac.  She was all by herself out there.  She didn't even have her kids with her.

            "The Admiral just called.  They said he was under attack when his plane went down in the dessert.  That was hours ago.  They lost communication as the plane was going down.  They said that he ejected but other than that they don't know anything."

            "What's wrong?" Trish asked as she walked into the kitchen.  She'd heard that Frank was on the phone with Mac but couldn't make out the conversation.

            Frank turned to face his wife but didn't know what to tell her.

            "Is Trish there?" Mac asked.

            "Yea she's right here."

            "Let me speak to her."

            Frank handed his wife the phone.

            "Trish," Mac said.

            "Sarah honey what's wrong?" Trish asked concerned.

            "It's Harm.  His plane went down.  He's gone MIA."

            Trish collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs.  Tears streamed down her face.  When was her family going to get a break?  How many near misses had she already gone through with Harm?  How many times had it looked like he wouldn't make it?

            Both women sobbed together on the phone.

            Trish prayed that this time wouldn't be the last.  Harm had too many people who and cared for him.  And another one on the way.

            "What's going on?" Landon asked as he walked into the kitchen.  He'd seen both of his grandparents leave the room and neither of them had returned.  He'd also thought he heard his grandfather talking on the phone with his mother.  Instantly he knew what was wrong.  Before Harm had left for the trip Landon had told his father that he was getting this uneasy feeling.  Ever since he was little he got these feelings whenever he felt something bad was going to happen.  Harm had told his son not to worry and that by the time he came back from his grandparents he'd be home as well.

            "No! It can't be," was all the little boy could say as he ran out of the room tears running down his face.

            "Landon wait," Frank called after him.

            Annabelle saw her brother crying.  

"Landon what's wrong?" At first the little boy was too distraught to answer.   Annabelle went over to the couch and sat down next to her brother.

            "What happened?"

            "It's dad," was all the little boy could say.

            Immediately all the children feared the worst.

            "Landon," Frank said as he found him sitting on the couch crying.  He could tell by the looks on the other children's faces that they knew something was wrong too.

            "Landon. You're right.  It is your dad," Frank said trying to get the boy to look at him.  "His plane went down in the dessert.  He's gone MIA."  Annabelle and Haley were now crying.  Frank could tell that the twins were trying to be strong for everyone else.  Holding back their tears. 

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say  
I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing  
In the background  
He had to wipe away  
A tear from his eye  
A little voice came  
On the phone  
And said  
"Daddy when you coming home"

            "We were supposed to go flying," Landon said in a shaky voice.  For the past couple of months Harm had been giving Landon flying lessons in "Sarah" his Stearman.  This weekend was going to be the first time Landon flew the plane without any coaching from his dad.

            Harmon and Robert were trying to be strong for their brothers and sisters.  The fought hard to control the tears that were threatening to fall.  The boys had just gotten their acceptance letters to Annapolis.  Robert wanted to eventually join the JAG corps as a lawyer and Harmon was interested in becoming a Seal just like his Uncle AJ had been.  Their father had been so proud of them they day they found out they had gotten in.  They were carrying on a Rabb tradition.

            Annabelle was sitting crying trying to comfort her younger brother.  She remembered the last thing she had done with her dad before he'd gone away.  They'd gone shopping for a dress for the junior prom.  Although she was only a sophomore her boyfriend Mike was a junior.  She remembered when she'd been talking to her mom about having to get a dress and Harm had offered to take her shopping.  Annabelle knew her dad hated shopping, she suspected the only reason he wanted to go was to look after his "little princess" as he called her.  She was sixteen but he still saw her as the three-year-old little girl he used to read bedtime stories to.  While at they mall they went from store to store searching for the perfect dress.  She laughed as she thought of how her dad had given her his opinion about each dress.

            "Are you sure you like that one?" Harm had said looking at the backless gown.

            "What about this one?"  Every dress she tried on was either "too low cut," "had no back," or was just no good.  By the end of the day Annabelle decided she might as well just wear her pajamas to the prom.  Then they had stopped in one last store before they left.  And that's were she found the perfect dress.  It was a gold color.  It was strapless and the back had flared out into a small train.  It looked like something Belle would have worn in Beauty and the Beast.  When she tried it on she could tell that he approved.  She loved the dress but she also knew that it was expensive.  Harm had told her that it didn't matter.  His princess was going to be the prettiest one at the Prom.

Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers

            Haley sat on the floor next to her twin brothers.  They had tried to comfort her before but she had brushed them away.  She knew they were just trying to make her feel better but that wouldn't bring her father back.  When she was younger all the kids at school had made fun of her.  They had called her a tomboy.  She loved sports and excelled in them.  She tried out for the little league team and was the only girl.  She was also the only girl on the ice hockey team.  While her peers had ridiculed her, her father always stood up for her.  He was out everyday in their backyard practicing with her.  He'd even helped her construct a makeshift baseball diamond in the backyard.  They had tickets to go to the Orioles season opener next week.

"Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing  
That came to his mind  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

A/N:  The song used in this chapter is "I'm Already There," by Lonestar.  Next chapter will include what happened to Harm and Skates as they wandered through the dessert looking for a way home.


	4. Chapter Four

Hey everybody!  Here is chapter four! Reviews are always welcome! (In fact for a writer reviews can be a great source of inspiration) : - ) Also the song used is "I Miss My Friend,"
    
    (Mark Nessler/Tom Shapiro/Tony Martin).  Thanks to Alex for telling me about the song. ^_^ and thanks to Liz for giving me ideas.

Harm and Skates had been walking around for a less than day when they were approached by a nomadic tribe that was wondering through the dessert.  Out of the two Harm spoke the most Arabic.  Mac had been teaching him.  His Russian was still bad but he was getting better at his Arabic And Farsi.  His Arabic was really of no use.  Being two American servicemen in the middle of the Iraqi dessert wasn't a pleasant situation.  Harm thought for sure that were going to be killed.  Instead the tribe took them as slaves.  

            Skates was used as a servant for the men of the tribe and Harm was put to manual labor.  Thankfully no one had  yet to take advantage of Skates.  Harm had been watching out for her.  They had tried though.  One night, one of the men had stumbled into the tent that he and Skates were sharing.  It was obvious that the man had had too much to drink. He made his way over to Skates with a predatorily look in his eyes.  That's when Harm got up and told the man to stand down.  Of course being drunk, the man paid no attention.  He did however listen once Harm broke his arm.  Thankfully the man was too drunk to remember how he'd broken it in the morning

            Harm was currently in the middle of his nightly workout routine.  He resolved that he better keep in the best shape he can in case they saw a chance for a possible escape.  Their biggest problem wasn't so much escaping but where they would go once they did.  Being stuck in the middle of the dessert they had no idea where they should go.

            "Hey," Skates said as she entered the tent.  "I think I might have overheard something good."  They had been held captive for over eight months already.              Harm ceased his push-ups and sat up to listen.

            "What did you hear?"

            "Well something along the lines of one of the men meeting a Turkish friend of his.  He's supposed to meet him at the border.  From what I heard that's not too far from here."

            Harm suppressed the urge to smile.  Their first bit of good news in months.  Maybe he was going to get to see his family again after all.  Every night his Sarah had been with him in his dreams.  He only hoped that she was doing ok.
    
    I miss my friend
    
    The one my heart and soul confided in
    
    The one I felt the safest with
    
    The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again
    
    And let the light back in
    
    I miss my friend
    
                   Harm knew that these past few months hadn't been any easier on Skates.  She had family back home too, her husband and a set of twins that were turning twelve in a week.  He only hoped they found a way home soon.  He didn't know how much longer they could go on without one of them getting hurt.  He saw the way the men looked at Skates, he knew what they were thinking.  The last time he'd protected her he'd been lucky the guy didn't remember anything.  He wasn't so sure he'd be that lucky the next time.
    
                   "Did you hear anything else?"
    
                   "Only that he was meeting him in three days.  Harm if we can make it to the border it's our best shot at getting home."
    
                   "I know.  Okay keep your ears open for anything else. In the meantime I suggest we get ready.  We'll have to plan are escape for the nighttime.  Best chance of us getting away undetected."  And with that said Harm resumed his exercises.  His mind was reeling.  They might actually make it home!  
    
                   'Hold on Sarah,' he whispered.  'I'm coming.'
    
    I miss the colors that you brought into my life
    
    Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes
    
    I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now
    
    Saying it'll be alright
    
                   _Two days later_
    
                   So far Harm and Skates had been able to determine that they were approximately twenty-five kilometers, about fifteen miles from the border.  They decided that tonight would be the night.  They waited till everyone was asleep.  Carefully they crept out of their tent.  Their captors had assumed that basically there was nowhere they could go so they hadn't stationed anyone to guard their tent.  Grabbing two carafes of water they were on their way.  They tried to cover as much ground as they could during the night.  The less they had to travel in the baking sun the better.  
    
                   By daybreak they had traveled nearly ten miles.
    
                   "I just hope that the information we got is correct," Skates said as she took a sip of water.
    
                   "Me too," Harm said trying to sound optimistic.  After nearly a year he'd been losing hope of ever getting home.
    
                   They lapsed into silence as each one of them thought about their families waiting for them.
    
    I miss those times
    
    I miss those nights
    
    I even miss the silly fights
    
    The making up
    
    The morning talks
    
    And those late afternoon walks
    
    I miss my friend
    
    The one my heart and soul confided in
    
    The one I felt the safest with

            By noon they had finally reached the border.

            "Stop!" A border patrolman yelled out in Turkish.

            Harm and Skates both froze.

            "We're Americans," Harm called out in English.

            The border patrolmen didn't move and still had his rifle trained on them.  That's when Harm decided he better show him the only proof he had.  Slowly he lowered one hand and reached into his shirt pulling out his tags.

            "See," Harm said lifting up the tags.  "We're American," and with that he threw the tags at the patrolman.  The patrolman read the tags and noted that they were both in the US Navy.  That's when he recognized them.  They were the two pilots that had been shot down over Iraq.  Originally they were thought to be MIA but later the US government had said that they were dead, after finding the wreckage from the plane.

            "Commander Rabb?"

            "Yea that's me."

            "They assumed you were dead," the patrolman said.

            "Dead?" Skates asked.

            "Yes.  Once they found the wreckage from your plane they assumed you'd died."

            Harm got a sinking feeling in his stomach.  If they thought they were dead that means his family thought the same thing.  He remembered what it was like when he was a kid with his dad MIA.  He never wanted his family to go through what he had gone through.

            "Come with me.  I will take you to people who can help."
    
                        By the end of the day, with their identities confirmed, they were headed to Incirlik Air Force Base.  And from there home.  Harm decided he would wait till he got back to Washington to talk to his family.  There was too much to say over the phone.  In less than two days he would finally be home.  Home to his Sarah.
    
    I miss the look of surrender in your eyes
    
    The way your soft brown hair would fall
    
    I miss the power of your kiss when we made love
    
    But baby most of all
    
    I miss my friend
    
    The one my heart and soul confided in
    
    The one I felt the safest with
    
    The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again
    
    And let the light back in
    
    I miss my friend
    
    I miss those times
    
    I miss those nights
    
    I even miss the silly fights
    
    The making up
    
    The morning talks
    
    And those late afternoon walks
    
    I miss my friend
    
    I miss my friend

A/N: Don't forget tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter Five

            Here is chapter five that is likely to be the last one.  Tell me what you think.  Also the song is "Don't Let Go," Bryan Adams w/ Sarah Mclachlan.  Also thanks to Alex for helping me with my grammar and for beta readin for me.

Mac wrapped the blanket closer around her as a cold wind whipped by.  It was Christmas Eve and she was sitting out on her porch swing watching the snowfall.

            It had been nearly a year since Harm had disappeared.  Several months after he'd gone MIA they'd found his plane.  They had said there was no way they could survive out in the dessert so they had pronounced him and Skates dead.  She couldn't believe it then and didn't believe it now.  They had wanted to give Harm a full Military burial at Arlington but she had told them no, he wasn't dead.  She also new she wasn't clinging to some last hope.  She had a feeling, and as she had learned long ago to trust her feelings.  She had vowed long ago that she wouldn't let go.  She knew he was alive.  She just prayed that he came home soon.

Don't let go of the things you believe in  
You give me something that I can believe in  
Don't let go of this moment in time  
Go of this moment in time  
Don't let go of things that you're feeling  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
Don't let go   
No, I won't let go

            "Mom, you ok?" Landon asked as he came out on the porch.

            "Yea," she said quickly putting a smile on her face.

            "What are doing up?"

            "Couldn't sleep," he said sitting down next to her.

            "Yes but if you don't get to bed Santa won't come."

            "Mom," he said looking at her.  "I haven't believed in Santa in years." 

            "You're not serious.  Of course there's a Santa," Mac said trying to keep a straight face.

            Landon just laughed.

            "But don't worry I won't tell Johnny.  He'll have to find out like the rest of us did," Landon said referring to his four month old brother Jonathan David.

            Mac smiled.  She was worried about Landon.  He was acting the same way Harm had when his father had gone MIA.  When they had first heard that Harm had disappeared Landon vowed that when he got older he was going to find his father.  When they had said he was dead he had refused to believe them.  His whole world revolved around finding his father.  Everyone had tried to talk to him.  Even Trish had told him what it was like when Harm Sr. had gone MIA but he didn't want to listen.

            "Mom? Hello?" Landon was waving his hands in front of Mac's face.

            "Huh?"

            "You ok? You kinda spaced out there for a second."

            "Yea I'm fine," Mac said smiling.  Truth was she wasn't fine.  She hadn't seen her husband in almost a year and didn't know if she ever would again.  She also had a four-month-old son who might never get to know his father outside photographs and stories.  The thought brought tears to her eyes.

I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon -just hold on tight

Never let it - never let it go

            Landon saw his mother crying and brought her into a hug.  He was crying too.  No matter what people said he knew that his dad was alive.  His dad never gave up on Harm Sr. so he wasn't giving up on Harm Jr.

            "Hey we better get to bed.  Santa still needs to come and your grandparents are coming tomorrow," Mac said.

            "Okay," Landon said going inside.  "You coming in?" he asked.

            "Yea I'll be there in a minute."

            Mac took one look at the sky before heading inside.  She would never let go.  Never forget.

I can't believe this moment's come   
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome   
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go

            _Christmas Day_

            Everyone in the Rabb household was running around.  Mac was changing Johnny's diaper, while the twins were getting the SUV ready.  They were all heading to the airport to pick up Frank and Trish.

            "Landon where's your jacket?" Annabelle asked as she saw him run out the door.

            "Jacket? Why would I need a jacket?"

            "Hello, have you looked outside?" Haley said coming down the stairs.

            "There is at least six inches of snow out there."

            "And your point?"

            "Arrgghh! You're so annoying!" Haley yelled as she walked out the door.

            "Landon are you causing trouble?" Mac asked her son as she walked into the foyer.

            "Me cause trouble?" Landon asked with an angelic smile on his face.

            "Nice try mister.  Get a jacket."

            "But mom…"

            "No buts, jacket now."

            "Okay," Landon said as he made his way to the hall closet.

            "So who's going with me?" Mac asked once she got outside.

            "Me and Landon are," Haley said as she put Johnny in his car seat.

            "So the rest of you are going with Mike?"

            "Yea," the twins said as they piled in Mike's car.

            Mike was Annabelle's long time boyfriend.  His grandparents, whom he lived with, had gone away to Europe to visit some family.  Since he didn't get that much time off from school he was spending the holiday at the Rabb's.

            "Okay then we'll see you guys there.  Remember it's in terminal B gate 7D."

            "Yea mom we got it," Annabelle said as she got in the car.

            Mac jumped into her Land Rover and they were off.

            The made it to Dulles with time to spare.  Frank and Trish's flight wasn't due for another half an hour.

            "Where's Johnny's pacifier?" Haley asked as she held the fidgeting baby.

            "In the diaper bag," Annabelle said.  "Wait here it is," she said finding the bag.

            "Flight 759 from San Diego to Washington D.C. has just arrived at gate 7D."

            "That's their flight," Mac said standing up.

            Frank and Trish happened to be the first two people off the plane.

            "Grandma, Grandpa," Haley said as she gave her grandparents a hug.

            "And how is this little one doing," Frank asked as he held Johnny.

            "He confuses day with night," Mac said as she gave her father-in-law a hug.  "Why sleep at night when you can during the day right?"

            Frank laughed.

            "And how are you doing?" Trish asked Michael.

            "I'm doing great Mrs. Burnett.  I just received my acceptance letter to Yale for Lacrosse."

            "Congratulations."

            "And boys how was your first semester at the Academy?" Frank asked the twins.

            "It went really well," Robert said as he carried one of his grandmother's carryon items.

            "That's good," Frank said. 'They're father would be proud.'

            "Well we better head down to baggage claim," Mac said.

            "Yes, I forgot to ask.  You brought the Land Rover right," Trish asked.

            "Yea why?"

            "Well we have quite a few bags.  It being Christmas and all."

            Mac just rolled her eyes.  Frank and Trish took every excuse to spoil their grandchildren.

            They made their way down to baggage claim and Frank got a skycap to help them with the bags.

            "How many bags did you bring," Mac asked wide-eyed.  So far she had counted seven.

            "Don't worry dear not that many," Trish smiled.

            In all there were twelve.

            "Grandma you never told me you were moving to D.C.," Harmon joked.

            After all the bags were loaded in the car it was decided that Trish and Frank would ride in Mike's car because there was no more room in the SUV.

            About forty-five minutes later they arrived home.

            "Who's ready to open some presents?" Frank said excitedly.

            All the kids cheered a big yes.

            "You spoil them too much," Mac scolded.

            "Nonsense they're our grandchildren we're supposed to spoil them," Trish said smiling.

            Everyone assembled in the living room around the tree to exchange presents.

            Mac opened one box to reveal a beautiful red turtleneck sweater.

            "It's to replace the one I ran over," Mike said embarrassed.

            Mac laughed.  She remembered the day that happened.  She had just come back from the dry cleaners and was carrying several packages into the house.  She hadn't noticed when the sweater had fallen into the driveway.  Mike had come over to take Landon to the movies and was backing out of the driveway when he ran over the sweater.  _Crunch._

            "What was that?" Landon had asked.

            "I don't know let me check," Mike had said as he got out of the car.  He face had turned as red as the sweater after he'd realized what he'd done.

            "It's beautiful thank you," Mac said smiling.

            The next hour was spent opening presents and catching up.

            "Ok well why don't you guys clean up this paper while I go check on dinner," Mac said to her children.

            While Mac went into the kitchen Landon went out onto the porch.  He just stared out onto the street ahead.  The one thing he had prayed for was his dad to come home.  He just stared out at the street hoping he would see a car coming down the road.  Nothing.  He sighed as he closed his eyes.  He was thinking about the last time he'd seen his dad.  They'd gone flying in "Sarah."

            "Ok Landon now be careful," Harm had said as he son took over control of Stearman.

            "Don't worry dad," Landon said as she looped the plane.  Harm smiled, his son was a natural.  He was so proud.

            "Hey are you day dreaming again?"

            Landon opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.  He blinked a couple of times.

            "Dad?" he said still not sure he wasn't dreaming.

            "Yea it's me."

            "Dad!" The boy screamed as he threw his arms around his father.

            Landon started to cry.  He thought he'd never see him again.

            "They said you were dead.  But I never believed them.  I always knew you were coming home."

            Harm and Landon headed inside.

            Trish did a double take as she looked at the man standing next to her grandson.

            "Harmon?" She asked in a shaky voice.

            "Yea mom it's me."

            Everyone rushed over and nearly knocked Harm over as he stood in the living room.

            "Where's Sarah?" he asked as he noticed she wasn't with them.

            "She went to go put Johnny to bed," Haley said.

            "Johnny?" Harm asked confused.  Who was Johnny?

            Frank realized that Mac never got the chance to tell Harm she was pregnant.

            "Johnny is your son," Frank said.

            "My son?" Harm asked smiling.

            "Go on up she's upstairs," Frank said.

            Harm made his way up stairs and was walking down the hallways when he heard Mac's angelic voice.

            "Hush now baby don't cry cause momma's gonna by you a diamond ring…"

            He stood in the doorway to Johnny's nursery and just stared in awe.  She was even more beautiful then when he'd last seen her.

            "He's beautiful Sarah.  Just like you."

            Mac looked up at the sound of someone's voice.

            She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

            "Harm?" She asked as tears streamed down her face.

            "I'm finally home," Harm said as pulled her close.  Mac sobbed into his shoulder.  He was finally home.

            "And who is this little guy?" Harm asked as he held Johnny in his arms.

            "Jonathan David," Mac said smiling.  "I never got to tell you I was pregnant.  He's four months old."

            "He's beautiful just like his mother," Harm said as he pulled Mac close for kiss.

I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way   
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go  
  
Don't let go of the things you believe in  
You give me something that I can believe in  
Don't let go of this moment in time  
Go of this moment in time  
Don't let go of things that you're feeling  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
Don't let go   
No, I won't let go  
  
Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
You get my senses running wild  
I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling 'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go  
  
I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon -just hold on tight

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.  I hope you liked it, I definitely enjoyed writing it. ^_^


End file.
